


Who you Think I am

by Batfink



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Leonard Snart thinks he knows who Ray Palmer is.  Boy is he in for a surprise.





	Who you Think I am

Gideon announced to Snart that Palmer was outside his door one evening and Snart grunted 'let him in'. The door slid open and there stood Ray, looking as nervous as he ever did. After a moments hesitation he stepped into the room, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

“Something I can help you with, boy scout?” Leonard asked from his position seated across his bed.

“Eagle.” Ray corrected quietly on a reflex before holding up the sheaf of papers in his right hand. “Rip asked me to check everyone's timelines after the last mission. Make sure everything was where it was supposed to be in our pasts. No anomalies.”

“And?” Leonard drawled expectantly.

“I, uh, I ran into a problem, with yours.” Ray held the paperwork out towards Leonard, still not looking at him.

Leonard reached out and snatched the papers from his hand glancing at them. “This is my criminal record.” He looked up and up at Ray. Damn he was tall Leonard thought.

“Umm, yes.” Ray shifted awkwardly still staring at his feet. “I don't know how to check it for anomalies. I don't know if the things it's saying are correct.”

Leonard scanned down the pages, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Oh, it's correct.” He said at last. “Right down to the very last misdemeanour.”

“It is?” Ray replied, looking to Leonard in his surprise.

“What's the matter, Raymond. Surprised to learn I used to turn tricks for some extra cash? I had a kid sister to feed in case you've forgotten.” Leonard snapped defensively.

Ray laughed then taking Leonard by surprise. “Oh, Snart.” He chuckled. “Not even close. I'm more surprised by how much you and I actually have in common.”

“What?” Leonard asked confused.

“For someone who is always so keen for people not to judge him, you sure do love to judge other people.” Ray informed him. “You have this picture of who you think I am, of what, you think I am and you don't want reality to get in the way of that.”

“I know exactly who you are, Raymond. Billionaire, genius, goody two shoes, idiot.” Leonard growled.

“Genius, idiot, you say. Way to pick one.” Ray laughed showing far more confidence than Leonard had seen from him before. Something had changed here and Leonard couldn't figure out what it was.

“So you were a sex worker, Snart. Big deal, so was I.” Ray grinned at him and Leonard suddenly forgot how to breathe. “The only difference is I never got arrested for it because I worked in a BDSM club.” He paused dramatically, a wicked grin now twitching up his lips. “As a Dom.”

Leonard forced air through his lungs as his brain got whiplash from the swift turn of events. “Huh?” Was all he could manage.

Ray stalked closer to the bed, folding himself down onto it to lean over towards Leonard. “You heard me... Lenny. You think I could have run the world's largest tech company by being a push over?” He breathed next to Leonard's ear and Leonard shivered involuntarily.

This was not, Raymond Palmer. This couldn't be Raymond Palmer, Leonard's brain supplied, his head turning to look Ray in the eye. “A Dom?” He gasped, incredulous. “Yeah, sure.” He shook himself, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation. He wanted to shift away from Ray, but refused to give him the satisfaction.

“Oh, yes.” Ray purred in Leonard's ear. “PHDs don't come cheap you know and I wasn't always a billionaire.”

“Prove it.” Leonard growled and 'what the fuck, brain.' That had been the wrong thing to say.

Ray positively beamed at him and stood from the bed in one smooth motion. He grabbed Leonard's ankles and pulled him across the bed until he was sitting on the edge. “Well now, Snart.” He leaned down until their faces were inches apart. “You'd like that wouldn't you.” He licked his lips slowly before straightening and stalking to the other side of the room. “It only works if you're willing to play along, though.”

Leonard laughed. “Sure thing, Raymond. I'll play along.” Leonard stood from the bed and stepped towards Ray. All he had to do was play along and soon the bluff would crack.

Ray's face went serious then, his eyes darkening as he glared down at Leonard and Leonard had a moment to wonder about that before Ray spoke. “On your knees, Snart.” He commanded and the tone was unlike any Leonard had heard from Ray before. Surprised and intrigued, Leonard lowered himself slowly to his knees.

“Good boy.” Ray smiled at him and stepped closer. Running his fingers across Leonard's short cropped hair as he circled him. He stopped in front of Leonard and slid his fingers under Leonard's chin, tilting his head up. “Safeword?” He asked and Leonard laughed.

“Eagle.” He chuckled and Ray rolled his eyes. He stepped back and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a coil of cable.

“Hands behind your back, Snart.” He demanded and Leonard still chuckling complied. Ray stepped behind him and in no time had the cable looped and tied around his wrists. “This should be a familiar position for you, Snart.” He grinned. “Considering your record.”

Leonard shrugged, there wasn't much in his past that bothered him any more. Certainly not his arrest record. “Not as familiar as it could be.” He drawled. “I haven't been caught nearly as often as I should have been.”

“Hmm.” Ray mused. “Well, now that I've caught you, it's just a matter of what do I do with you?” He leaned down and stared at Leonard, eyed him up, like a tasty treat.

Leonard was surprised, he was not used to being looked at like that by anyone and certainly never expected to see a look like that on Ray's face. Ray raised his hand and pressed his thumb to Leonard's lips. “Open.”

Leonard's mouth dropped open and Ray slid his thumb between Leonard's teeth to press down on his tongue. “Good boy.” Leonard closed his lips around Ray's thumb and sucked. He'd never considered himself the praise kink type, but there was something about the way Ray said 'good boy' a slight purr to it that made Leonard want to hear it again. He glanced up at Ray, could see the cogs whirring as he decided what he wanted to do with Leonard. Clearly he hadn't planned this, but Leonard knew, that Raymond Palmer was not the type of man to back down from a challenge. Was not going to let being thrown stop him from figuring out a plan. A wreck-less, stupid plan that was going to get them both into trouble.

Leonard saw the moment a plan formed in Ray's head. Saw a wicked glint form in his eyes when he decided what it was he wanted to do with Leonard. Pulling his thumb from between Leonard's lips, he bent down until he could look him in the eyes. “You're playing a dangerous game here, Snart.” He said seriously. “I have no idea what it is you want.”

Leonard looked him dead in the eyes and slowly licked his lips, closing his eyes and allowing them to flicker back open before replying. “You.” He whispered.

“Jesus, Snart!” Ray stood and paced to the other side of Leonard's room. “You really want to do this?”

Leonard didn't actually know what 'this' was, but that wasn't going to stop him. Here was a new and exciting version of Ray that he just wanted to puzzle out. The fact that 'this' seemed to be going to involve some kind of sex acts, well, that just made it all the more interesting. Ray was easy on the eyes after all. “Yes.” He replied firmly looking up through long lashes and holding Ray's gaze.

Ray met his gaze for a long moment and then gave himself a brief shake. “All right then.” He stalked back over towards Leonard and it was a sinuous shimmy that Leonard had never seen before but he liked it. Ray was palming himself through his jeans as he approached and when he stopped in front of him, Leonard could tell he was hard. He licked his lips again still looking up at Ray.

“Open.” Ray instructed and Leonard's mouth dropped open again. “Good boy.” Ray took a deep breath while Leonard waited, mouth open and then he brought his hands up and began unfastening his jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down just far enough to allow his cock to spring free.

Leonard's eyes went wide at the size of it and he would have swallowed if he'd been able. As it was he waited. Eyes now glued to Ray's considerable length. Ray slowly stroked his cock a few times before shuffling closer to Leonard, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other guiding his cock towards Leonard's waiting mouth.

Leonard stuck his tongue out to receive Ray's cock as he settled it gently into Leonard's mouth before moving his hand to rest on top of Leonard's hair pressing his hips forward to slide his cock further into Leonard's mouth. Leonard waited, Ray hadn't told him he could move.

“If you need to tap out, use your teeth.” Ray informed him and Leonard nodded. “Have at it then.”

Leonard wasted no time getting to work. Sucking cock was just one of many skills he had mastered over the years and like every skill he learned, he had perfected it. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Ray in, tongue flicking around his length, teeth grazing lightly along the sensitive flesh. He glanced up to see Ray with his head thrown back, fingers clenching and unclenching on his shoulder as his other hand lay heavy on Leonard's head. Leonard didn't have enough hair for Ray to be pulling on it, but he didn't think that was what Ray had in mind just yet. He was panting shallowly, but making no move to control Leonard's movements.

Leonard doubled his efforts to drive Ray to distraction. He slid his mouth down Ray's length as far as he could go before pulling back, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue, nibbling on Ray's foreskin, digging his tongue into the slit, drool and pre-come sliding between his lips. He had to hand it to Ray, the man had stamina.

He shifted his knees. He was getting too old to be kneeling on hard floors for this length of time and his own cock was protesting the pressure from his too tight jeans. “Getting tired, baby?” Ray asked moving the hand from Leonard's shoulder to caress his ear. Leonard shivered and gave a slight nod. “Okay, my good boy. Let's finish this up.”

Ray pulled back and thrust his hips forward shallowly. Leonard sealed his lips around Ray's cock and sucked as Ray set up a slow rhythm, rolling his hips to slide his cock in and out between Leonard's lips all the while caressing Leonard's head, his cheek, the edge of his mouth. He looked down as Leonard looked up and their gazes locked.

Leonard was stunned. Ray was commanding and yet tender at the same time. He had increased his pace and yet was still being careful not to allow his cock to ram the back of Leonard's throat. He was using Leonard's mouth for his own pleasure and yet not abusing the privilege. Leonard honestly didn't think he'd been this turned on in his life. His arms flexed with the need to reach out, to grab hold of Ray and pull him closer. He shifted, sitting up and opened his throat, leaning forward to allow more of Ray's length to slide into his mouth, down his throat and then he hummed.

Ray gasped as Leonard deep-throated him, fingers clenching tightly into Leonard's shirt so that they wouldn't dig into his shoulder. His legs were trembling and he was losing the rhythm he had going. Finally as Leonard sucked hard, Ray came. “Fuck! Leonard!” He groaned as Leonard pulled back slightly so that he didn't choke while swallowing him down.

Ray pulled back, his cock slipping from Leonard's spit coated lips. Quickly, he tucked himself back into his jeans before kneeling in front of Leonard. He reached out and ran a thumb along Leonard's bottom lip before pushing it between his teeth so that Leonard could suck off the come that had escaped his mouth. “Good boy.” Ray chuckled wrapping his other hand around Leonard's head and pulling him forward until their foreheads touched.

Leonard savoured the press for a moment before pulling back slightly to look Ray in the eye. “Jesus, Palmer.” He chuckled. “Never knew you had it in you.”

Ray laughed pushing back to his feet. “Let that be a lesson to you then. Just because you know I'm a nice guy who wants to make people happy.” He crossed towards the door. “Doesn't mean you know, me.” With that he stepped up to the door and when it slid open, he was gone. Leaving Leonard kneeling on the floor, hands still tied behind his back with a raging hard on that was begging to be touched.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ColdAtom fic. Be kind.


End file.
